


Hugs for the lonely

by ElectrifiedRose (HyperKey)



Category: Grand Chase (Online Game), 그랜드체이스 | Grand Chase (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, maybe with a sidedish of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/ElectrifiedRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus returns after a mission and talks to Lime about some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs for the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for GC in almost a year. I ship Rufus x Lime. Don't like, don't read. Find the X in the upper corner.  
> This is based on earlier one shots I've written. They're together for a while already.

Lime walked through the hall, bored and slightly annoyed that she hadn’t heard anything from the group that had been out on a mission for five days now. It was a warm and sunny day, but she hadn’t really bothered to go outside. Maybe her power was needed if the group returned while she was out. She couldn’t risk being reckless when it came to her friend’s lives.

Still, Rufus was part of the group of four. That was mainly the reason why she was so restless. She had cleaned most of the castle’s hall by the time Sieghart returned from his solo mission. The immortal just grinned at her like the idiot he was and headed to Knightmaster’s office to give her a report.  Lime briefly wondered why the man was actually doing that right away, but she assumed it went well, as he had seemed to be in a good mood.

That didn’t tell her anything of the whereabouts of the other four. Lime was slightly angry that she hadn’t been chosen for the mission either. Maybe she even was jealous of Ley who had been selected to go with Rufus. But there was no way in hell Rufus would ever make a move on Ley. Would he?

Frustrated Lime sat down on the balcony of the second floor and stared down to the small path that led to the entrance door. The birds where singing, a light breeze rushed through the trees. The day was too nice to spend it frustrated. She could have trained, but after she had let out her anger at the straw dolls Lire and Rin had been busy putting them back together.

The creaking of a floor panel made her turn around. The red shoes she saw were more than enough to tell her who had sneaked up on her. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around the demon she had been missing for five days now. He chuckled silently, wrapped an arm around her. Something he usually didn’t do even when Lime hugged him like this. She was too happy to see him to spend time on that thought.

“It’s only been five days.” He teased silently. “Missed me?”

Lime backed away, looked into his eyes. He looked tired, stressed out. Maybe even a bit pale. The mission must’ve been hell.

She nodded slightly, gently ran her fingers over a cut on his cheek. It didn’t take a second until it disappeared. “You got hurt.” She eventually said.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. A few scratches. The usual.”

Lime sighed, inspected him, then grabbed the sleeve where his left arm was supposed to me. “…that’s not a ‘scratch’.”

He smirked. “It’s fine. Just need to do some repairs.”

Lime shook her head. “You’re unbelievable, Rufus.”

“Rather my fake arm than my brother’s life.” He muttered, his voice barely audible as he turned around and gestured for her to follow him.

She noticed he was limping slightly. “Is Lass okay?” She asked as she hurried to catch up with him.

“They’re all fine.”

Lime nodded slightly, waited patiently in front of his room until he had opened the door and invited her in. She silently closed the door, watched him as he took off his shirts, and winced slightly. Lime’s eyes immediately focused on the nasty bruise that had formed on his left side and spread over most of his back. “That doesn’t look like a scratch either.” Lime commented dryly as she took a mana potion out of her bag and placed it on the table.

He ignored her comment, took off his shoes and pants and glared at the dark bruises spread all over his left side. Lime assumed that he had taken quite the hit. How he was moving around and acting that he wasn’t in pain was beyond her. She did notice the thin layer of sweat on his forehead though.

“Come on, sit down…” she sighed and gestured to the bed.

He placed his clothing on the chair next to the small table, lingered there for a moment longer.

“Rufus?”

He stared at her, a strange expression on his face. Moments passed until he slowly walked over to her and sat down on the bed. He winced, but suppressed a grunt.

“Lime…” he muttered silently, didn’t bother to look at her.

“Hm?” she asked as she gathered a few more mana potions, knowing she would probably use a few more while she was healing him.

“…It would have been nice to have you on the mission…”

Lime almost dropped the glass bottle she was holding. Was he openly showing affection, just like this? This felt too good to be true.

“It was really boring without you here, too.”

He flashed a pained smirk in her direction.

Lime silently settled down next to him, then slowly and carefully placed her cool hands over the injury to his side and back. She gasped silently when she noticed how damaged his ribcage was and glared at him. “Don’t tell me you thought you could hide this from me.”

He took in a sharp breath when her healing spell spread through his body and forced bones back together. “…That’s-“ he grunted, gripped the pillow tightly, “Why I didn’t tell Arme.” He bit back a whimper, forced his breath to stay as calm as possible.

“She was giving me hell-“ a silent gasp, he almost fell backwards then. Lime tightened her grip to keep him from falling. “Already.” He finished breathlessly.

Lime took her hands away for a moment and reached for the potions. She quickly emptied the potion and sat the empty bottle aside. “Almost done.” She whispered as she continued to heal him. By the time she was working on the last bone, he couldn’t stay silent anymore. His skin was pale and covered in sweat, body trembling. Lime hope nobody heard him whimper. She didn’t want to rush the healing spells, as that would have knocked him out. Now she wondered if it would have been better if he had been unconscious.

When the boney were back in place, she wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close and ran a hand through his hair. “You should have told Arme…” she muttered silently, felt incredibly guilty for having hurt him so much.

He let out a shaky breath, shook his head. “I…wanted you to do it.” He whispered. “Arme doesn’t hug me.”

Lime almost laughed then. “That’s your only reason?”

He shook his head when he turned his head to kiss her lips. “Your hugs are more intimate.” He whispered.

Lime bit her lip, eyes widening in surprise as her cheeks heated up.

“…Pervert.”

   


End file.
